dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Iron
Perfil thumb|433x433px|Iron *'Nombre artístico:' Iron (아이언) *'Nombre real:' Jung Hun Chul (정훈철) *'Profesión: '''Rapero. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal: Capricornio *'Signo chino: '''Cabra *'Agencia: '''Polaris Entertainment Programas de TV * '''2014: SHOW ME THE MONEY 3 (2do Lugar) Vídeos Musicales * Ladies' Code - Hate You (2013) * Kidoh - Taxi on the phone (2014) * Rumble Fish - The virulent song (2014) * Hyolyn x Jooyoung Erase (2014) * JongHyun - Crazy (Guilty Pleasure) (2015) Discografía 'Mixtape' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Primary - Don't Be Shy (Con ChoA) *ATO - Scream My Name (feat. IRON) (2014) *SIMS - Wadadado (feat. IRON) (2014) *Rumble Fish - The Virulent Song (feat. IRON) (2014) * Hyorin - Erase (Feat. JooYoung & IRON) (2014) * JongHyun - Crazy (Guilty Pleasure) (Feat. IRON) (2015) * Jimin - Puss (Unpretty RapStar) (Feat. IRON) (2015) Con Rap Monster de ' BTS:' *Lim Jung Hee - Re (Feat. Jung Hun Chul y Rap Monster) (2010) * Rap Monster, Iron, Supreme Boi - We Are Bulletproof Pt.1 (2010) * Supreme Boi, Rap Monster and Iron - 가요 (Hook) (2010) * 8Eight - Bad Girl (feat. GLAM, Rap Monster and Iron) (2011) Como parte de DaeNamHyup: *DNH Cypher (beatbox by Marvel.J) // THE 1ST MEETING (2014) *Crew Love // THE 1ST MEETING (2014) *깽판쳐 (Make A Ruckus) (feat. Gizmo) // THE 1ST MEETING (2014) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Hive *Fué finalista de Show Me The Money 3, perdió contra Bobby. *Es buen amigo de Rap Monster y J-hope de BTS y de Kidoh de Topp Dogg. Ellos, junto con Suga de BTS, Supreme Boi y el mismo Iron, fueron los miembros originales de BTS. Sin embargo, algunos tomaron caminos distintos y se fueron de la BigHit. Aunque, hoy en día, todos siguen en el mundo de la música. *Rap Monster, Kidoh y Iron pertenecen a la misma Crew de Hip-Hop, Daenamhyup *Es conocido por tener un estilo reggae en su rap. *Tiene como hobbie comprar ropa en tiendas de segunda mano, se denomina a sí mismo como 'Second Hand Swagger'. * Después de que terminara SMTM3, a pesar de no haber ganado, se mantuvo en #1 en los charts en Corea con la canción 'Venom'. * Se presento en la Seminifinal del programa "Unpretty RapStar", haciendo una colaboracion junto a Jimin de AOA. A tan solo un dia de haber lanzado el single "Puss" lograron un All kill en todos los charts de musica online (Melon, Mnet, Olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver, Daum, Cyworld y Monkey3), el single estuvo en lugar N°1 durante un mes completo en las listas digitales de Corea del Sur. * El 1ro de Abril de 2016 fue visto fumando un cigarro que parecía ser marihuana, después de una investigación el acepto que era verdad que había fumado marihuana y acepto toda la responsabilidad diciendo lo siguiente: "''Admito todas las sospechas y no creare excusas o evadiré responsabilidad por mis acciones. No tengo arrepentimiento por lo que fue reportado el 1ro de Abril. Desde el pasado, siempre he tenido curiosidad por la marihuana y decidí experimentarlo completamente sabiendo las consecuencias. Tomare responsabilidad por lo que he causado. Se que lo que hice esta mal y estoy dispuesto a reflexionar por ello. He perdido mis raíces pero me enfocare en mi música de ahora en adelante. Lo siento con los fans que preocupe y siempre estaré agradecido con ellos."'' Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram Galería Jung Hun Chul.jpg|cantante|link=Jung Hun Chul Iron.jpg Jung Hun Chul Iron.jpg|ACTOR|link=Jung Hun Chul Iron Videografia thumb|left|300px|IRON - blu Categoría:Polaris Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero